


insatiable

by preserumstevie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Sebastian Stan smut, Sebastian Stan/Reader - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, face riding, reader - Freeform, sebastian stan/ you, sweet sebastian stan, thigh riding, um im shit at tags so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserumstevie/pseuds/preserumstevie
Summary: sebastian is a little needy in the morning.





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write seb smut so here it is, no caps are intentional!  
> also if you'd like leave some requests in the comments / give me validation by giving kudos it's be much appreciated :)  
> ps my @ on twt is preserumcevans

the quiet sound of morning rain filled the room, sleepy and comforting. trace amounts of sunlight filtering through the curtains and illuminating the duvet and sebastian's sleeping form above you. his chest rising up and down under your finger tips and soft puffs leaving his sleeping form. ever so gently you begin to trace your fingertips up his chest and around his collar bones simply appreciating the beautiful sight.

his eyes peek open and he looks down at you through tired eyes, "good morning doll". you shimmy upwards and greet him with a peck on his lips and he grins down at you snaking his hands down your waist, pulling you atop him so that you are now seated on his stomach looking down fondly at him. "you are so pretty in this light, did you know?" he questions reaching up to tuck a strand of hair that has fallen out of your bun behind your ear. 

"i could say the same to you, mister" you laugh and he reaches his other hand up to the base of your skull tugging you forward and returning his other hand to your hip. you go easily, knowing what he wants, and capture his lips gently, very lazily, savoring the way his tongue laves against your bottom lip pleading to deepen the kiss. his hand threads into your hair trying to bring you impossibly closer only wanting you to drape over him.

you feel his other hand at your hip push you backwards, momentarily breaking the kiss, and almost seating you against his raised thigh. you quirk an eyebrow but just chuckle down at his expectant eyes, "you are so needy sometimes you know?" he pouts momentarily before sitting up quickly bringing both his hands to the small of your back making sure not to jostle you but this time properly seating you against him.

you blush automatically feeling his thigh grind against your clearly wet panties. "and i'm the needy one right?" he teases, using his hands on your hips to rub you down on him. his left hand reaches up under his t-shirt you're wearing and caresses your breast as his lips surge forward to meet the base of your neck. your nipple quickly peaks under his fingers careful attention and you begin to grind down onto him of your own accord.

the hand still on your hip travels down and pulls your panties to the side so now your pussy is grinding down onto his thigh and gliding ever so easily due to your now increased wetness. his lips detach from your neck and he whispers against your skin there "look at you little lady, so wet for me huh? grinding down on me so pretty" his breath plays against your neck and the sensations are all too much at once.

"sebastian," you breathe grinding down desperately against thigh wanting him to continue his assault on your neck. suddenly you realize how needy you probably look and a blush floods from your cheeks to your chest and you slow down pressing your forehead to his and closing your eyes. realizing this sebastian bring both his hands to your hips again and grinds you down onto him "c'mon doll, don't be shy, wanna see you come for me. please lemme see it, be a good girl and lemme see? huh?" he says placing a kiss on your cheek and pushing his thigh further against you.

feeling him against your sensitive clit and hearing those words immediately gets you back to grinding down onto him, releasing soft sounds and arching your back. you bring your hands from where they are around his shoulders and put them behind you on the bed so you can really work your hips against him. the abuse on your clit has your hips stuttering but he keeps the rhythm going with his hands so tight on your hips that when he lifts his fingers there will probably be bruise marks but it doesn't seem to matter at the moment. 

"god, you're so pretty, you were made for this i swear" sebastian mumbles "riding my thigh like it's the only thing you wanna do? because you're mine" and that's what does it for you. the sensation of your clit dragging over his thigh, his fingers grip on you like they are laying claim to you, and the way he speaks so possessively it's all too much. suddenly your hips are jerking and you almost fall backwards before he catches you and continues pushing your hips onto him pushing you through the aftershocks. even when you're panting and keening into his shoulder biting down to stop yourself from yelling he doesn't stop.

finally, when it seems he's done with the tortuous assault he stops, pushing you backwards he captures your lips with his and sneakily runs his fingers from your hips down to your pussy running his fingers through your folds. this sends a shock through your body and you all but yell into his mouth. "god you're a dick" you tell him breathlessly while almost chuckling, but you go slack jawed as you see him raise his slicked fingers up to his smirking lips. he wraps his mouth around his fingers and lets out a slight appreciative hum at the taste. 

he gives you a little show, so obviously swirling his tongue around his two fingers and then hollowing out his cheeks and slipping off of his own fingers with an obscene pop. "want you to ride my face doll" he whispers leaning forward and leaving and open-mouthed kiss on your neck. you have no words and feel almost embarrassed so instead of saying anything you opt to push his chest with your hands until he falls back onto the bed. you move upwards until your thighs are surrounding his head and your pussy is mere inches from his face.

"fuck, you're so wet for me" the blush on your cheeks deepens and you wait for him to give you the go ahead. "want you to go for me okay? want you to come on my tongue. go on doll," you seat yourself against his lips and are instantly shivering. "please, please, please" leaves your lips as his mouth envelopes your clit sucking gently. your fingers find his hair trying to pull him closer to you and the tug makes him let out a small groan sending vibrations to your clit. his tongue laves over your hole causing your hips to jolt forward and you to let out a hushed "fuck".

he continues to hum against you knowing exactly what he's doing. he presses his tongues into you as far as it will go and god, he feels like warm silk against you. you grind down onto him and he instantly taps two fingers on your thighs in a warning, reminding you that although he is below you he is very much in control here. you pull your hips back slightly so you are no longer grinding down onto his lips but he can still do as he pleases. he lets go of your pussy for a second to cockily whisper "getting carried away aren't we little lady".

you'd be lying if you said the nicknames don't absolutely get to you. "sorry, please please" you say back pulling ever so slightly on his hair hoping he won't call attention to it but will go back to where you need him most. thankfully he just smirks up at you, plants a kiss to your clit which makes you whimper from the sense of intimacy you feel before sealing his lips back on your pussy. knowing you are close from how your thighs are trembling around his head and the way your pussy is now clenching in waves around his tongue he closes his lips around your clit and sucks harshly.

waves flood over you and you feel so dizzy, slumping forward you pull his head as close to you as possible tugging his hair harshly as you whimper through your orgasm. his hands reach around your thighs to lock you in place as he runs his tongue up and down your folds and then leaves it on your clit pushing gently back and forth just to hear you whimper and feel you try to escape how good it feels. 

he lets go of his hold on your thighs and you get off of him and flop onto your back breathing heavily and clenching your thighs together in an effort to subdue the aftershocks. he turns on his side to look at you, mouth obscenely wet and almost a cherry red. "fuck you're pretty" you mumble and he smirks down at you moving so he is now laying over you. "that's all you pretty lady. can you do another one?" he pouts at you and he looks infuriatingly innocent "please?"

"i don't think i can but you're welcome to try" you reply giving him a small smirk and leaning up to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. "yeah we'll see about that" he quips back leaving you one last kiss before focusing his attention on your legs and pulling them apart leaving you completely on display for him. he sits back and slides off his sweatpants revealing himself to you and you almost feel bad he hasn't even touched himself yet.

his dick is standing tall and proud, the tip a bright pink and absolutely weeping. "fuck me," you whisper and he smirks as he pulls you closer to him "that's the idea doll". his hand grips himself and he pushes the tip of his dick through your folds, collecting wetness and teasing you both. you whimper, over sensitive from already having had two orgasms. 

his hips jut forward of their own accord and his mouth falls open letting out small breaths as his dick moves back and forth bumping slightly on your clit. "i'll never get used to this" he murmurs opening his eyes once again grabbing himself and pushing his tip into your aching hole. immediately your head falls back from where you've been watching him and feel as he stretches you open little by little.

inch by inch he pushes forward slowly until it reaches the hilt. you're a whimpering mess beneath him squirming and begging "please please fuck me please seb". he leans forward and braces his forearms around your sides and nestles his head in the crook of your neck as he pulls his hips back leaving you with just his tip in you and then he drives forward slightly faster.

he begins to work up a rhythm, not extremely fast but oh, so deep. he's talking into your neck almost slurring his words "so good, you're so good doll". and it's all you can do to be good and push your hips forward to accept more of him. his dick feels like its reaching so deep in you as he pistons his hips into yours. he changes his position so he's leaning forward but his hands have snuck behind your ass to pull you to him with each thrust.

you can barely keep your eyes open but when you do open them it's a perfect sight. he has his hands on your ass and he's leaned forward almost laying his chin on your chest with his eyes shut. if his chin wasn't practically on you his mouth would probably be open and panting. instead you can hear him groaning under his breath as he fucks into your pussy with everything he's got. 

the sound of skin slapping and your wet pussy willingly accepting his dick fill the room and for the third time you begin to fill to the brim with pleasure. "sebastian sebas- i'm gonna- fuck i'm close" he opens his eyes and fucks into you harsher his hands moving from your ass as he moves backwards. he puts his hands on your spread legs and pushes down on them and really begins to give it to you. 

"then come for me angel" he says burying himself to the hilt in you with each thrust. he gives you a little smirk before moving on of his hands and pushing his fingertips onto your clit. your stomach clenches and you lurch forward, he rocks his hips into you fucking you faster through your after shocks. your pussy clenching in waves around him as he spreads your legs and drives home is what makes him come into you.

you feel his warm come pump into you as his hips stutter and he groans out loudly. he falls forward onto you with an "oof" and pulls out slowly. and you feel his come leaking out of you as he rolls to your side so he's not crushing you any more and kisses you deeply. when you part his forehead rests on yours and you both smile at eachother. 

he once again glides his fingers down to your pussy and gathers the come that has begun to dribble out and pushes it back into you with two fingers. "that's hot" he whispers and you laugh at him before kissing him "sebastian you're insatiable i swear."


End file.
